Titans And Shinigami Chapter 1: Friends
by AyaNara
Summary: A story I came up with that is a crossover between Bleach and Teen Titans. Features my Bleach OC, Aya Nara.


"Aww yeah! Look what we've got here Billy! Televisions!"

Billy Numerous, all twenty of him, laughed and high-fived each other before turning to look at the televisions.

Gizmo laughed as well, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Mammoth walked past them all and grabbed a television in both of his hands, lifting them over his head with a smile. "Five finger discount. Hurry up so we can blow this joint."

The rest of H.I.V.E. Five nodded and walked past the huge guy to grab their own televisions.

As Jinx was reaching to grab one of her own, a black portion of energy covered the wall the entire wall to prevent them from grabbing more.

"What the!?" Gizmo said in annoyance, turning to look at the door.

"It looks like your electronic raid is over. Titans, go!"

The Teen Titans all zoomed past Robin before he began to follow after them. Mammoth growled and slung both of the televisions towards them. Raven sliced one in half with her powers but the second slammed into an unsuspecting Starfire. As she flew back, Robin jumped over her and took out his bo-staff, slamming it against the side of Mammoths head and knocking him towards Cyborg, who punched him aside before continuing on.

Raven took Jinx on while Beast Boy worried himself with Billy, Starfire took on See-More and Robin worried about Gizmo. Unfortunately, since he had been hiding in the dark when the Titans first arrived,Kyd Wykkd was able to get the drop on them and knocked Raven back away from Jinx.

Raven sat up and rubbed the back of head, wincing, before jumping back as he came after her, trying to land a punch. She flew back away from him and into the air, spreading her arms as her eyes turned black.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Kyd stopped and prepared an attack of his own. Before they could launch their powers at one another, a huge blast knocked everyone in the store down, dissorienting the Titans long enough for Kyd to get the rest of H.I.V.E. Five out of there.

Robin sat up and looked around, growling in annoyance when he noticed that they had gotten away once more. As he stood up, the others joined him and he turned to Raven.

"Did you and Kyd do that?"

Raven shook her head, putting her hood back on over her head. "No. It happened before we were able to attack each other. Cyborg?" she asked, turning to look at the boy.

Cyborg shook his head and shrugged. "It wasn't me."

"Hey guys! Look at that!" Beast Boy screamed, pointing towards the front of the store. Everyone turned to look and Robin walked towards where the front of the store used to be. Now, it was blown away completely and there was a large crater in the middle of the road with smoke billowing out of it.

"What is that?" Starfire asked, floating past him to the edge of the crater and peering into it. Robin watched closely and his eyes widened when he saw movement.

"Starfire, look out!"

Starfire gasped when a figure leapt out of the smoke towards her, knocking her to the ground. Robin ran towards them with his bo-stick ready. The figure turned to face him after knocking Starfire down and reached to their waist, pulling out what looked like a katana and easily blocking his attack. before knocking him away.

Beast Boy jumped into action and turned into an octopus, wrapping all of his arms around them. They growled before holding two of the their fingers together, pointing them back towards him.

"Hadō Number One: Shō!"

Beast Boy gasped in pain as a strong force slammed into him, making him lose his grip on the target and fly back. The figure then turned quickly as Raven and Cyborg prepared attacks of their own to use together.

"Bakudō Number Thirty-Nine: Enkōsen!"

What appeared to be a shield appeared in front of the figure, easily blocking their attacks and creating a cloud of dust. They stared in shock, giving their opponent the advantage and they ran out of the smoke towards them, jumping and round-house kicking Cyborg away before using its first attack on Raven.

Robin frowned before running towards them again, only this time putting his bo-stick away. Maybe he should try reasoning with them. After all, Starfire was like this when she first came to Earth.

The figure sensed him coming and turned to face him with their sword out. Robin stopped just in time, the sword pointing towards his throat. He held his hands up in surrender.

Hey, look, we don't want to fight you. We just want to know what you're doing here."

Now, he had the chance to actually study the figure and was a bit surprised to see that it was a girl. She had layered hair that fell down her back and blue eyes. There were piercings on her face and in her ears that confused Robin, since he'd never seen anyone with them.

The girl stared at him warily for a second before lowering her sword and sliding it back into a sheath that was at her waist.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Robin and this is my team, the Teen Titans. Are you from around here?"

The girl looked to the side. "I'm not from around here or anywhere near here." She looked back at him from the corner of her eye. "My name is Aya. Aya Nara and I'm lost."


End file.
